


Aftershow

by Bluethenstaub



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Angela rocks her relationships, Angela/Gamora and Angela/Sera as side pairings, Established Relationship, M/M, Polyamorous Character, fanboy Thor, hints of Yondu/Kraglin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-12 18:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10497411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluethenstaub/pseuds/Bluethenstaub
Summary: Staraccusemas prompt by the lovely fancykraken.Peter is a member of the world biggest rock band and Ronan is their hard headed and surly band manager.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FancyKraken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyKraken/gifts).



> Merry Christmas, Bonny! In April... :| Better late than never, right?

If someone would have told Peter Quill that one day, years from now, he’d become the biggest rock star in the world, he would have laughed in their face.

But here he was; he and his garage band had become the biggest stars in the world. They were the big guns. Peter Quill was a rock star. The Rolling Stones? Madonna? Elvis? Beyoncé? The Beatles? Abba? David Bowie? Who were they compared to the Guardians of the Galaxy? Ok, maybe not Bowie. Bowie was a god in Peter's eyes. His mom had really loved him and Peter had inherited this love.

He was so famous, if he wanted to, he could go to bed with a different person on each arm every night. He didn't want to, though. Most of the time, at least. Of course, sometimes he felt like having a bunch of people in his bed; the more the merrier. But Ronan wouldn't allow it.

Ronan was his manager, and he had decided that it was better for the image of the Guardians of the Galaxy if their frontman wasn’t a slut. Peter was pretty sure that it was also because Ronan was Peter's boyfriend. His secret lover. No one but the other members of the band and his closest family knew that Peter Quill, who always seemed to flirt with everyone, was in a relationship with the man who would later become their band manager since he was 17 years old.

And, since Peter genuinely loved Ronan, he would never do anything to upset him. Okay, that wasn’t entirely true, he did many things to upset Ronan, like sleeping way too long or just getting on his nerves in general. But, he would never do anything to purposefully strain their relationship.

Ronan had explicitly given Peter permission to flirt with other people as long as he didn’t start kissing them. So, Ronan had no reason to stare at Peter the way he currently was!

Ronan looked almost as if he wanted to kill Peter right away, but Peter wasn’t doing anything wrong! He was just standing at the bar of the location where they held their aftershow party. It was their biggest after party yet, because they just had had their last concert of their first tour. He was just standing with one pretty attractive woman in each arm, talking about the music of the band. Nothing more.

Peter looked over to Ronan who stood at the other end of the room, talking to a ridiculously attractive blond man. Peter was pretty sure he was one of the brothers of Angela, Gamora’s girlfriend. The whole family was so attractive; it wasn’t normal at all.

 _“What’s the matter?”_ Peter tried to ask Ronan telepathically. Of course, it didn’t work the way he had intended it to, telepathy not being among Peter’s countless talents. But, it was worth a try. Plus, Ronan was looking his way and the guy could read Peter like a book. Hell, he could sometimes read Peter’s thoughts better than Peter himself. So, maybe he was able to figure out what Peter was thinking.

Ronan eyes locked with Peter’s while he shook his head softly. No? No what? No more flirting with girls? No more alcohol? No more staying up; was it already time to go to bed? No, nothing is going on? Was the “no” an answer to something Thor had asked?

Why did Peter even try?

 

“-As my sister has told me. The Guardians of the Galaxy are even better live than they are on the CD! You should be proud of them!” Thor pronounced.

“I am proud of them,” Ronan answered. He really was. But, not of their ability to play their songs and perform them in front of other people, no. The Guardians had enough time to practice in countless small concerts that they had held when they still were an unknown garage band. He was proud of them for not killing each other while they had been stuck together these last weeks.

There had been many moments when they had shouted at each other, and one or two of the idiots had threatened to leave the band. But, thank god, it had never happened for real. Proudly, Ronan had to admit that he was the reason for their solidarity. He made the band, he had to keep them together.

He had always told Peter that, after the first time he had heard them play, he knew they had the potential to become something great. They just had to work on their image and they had to find the right label to publish them.

Of course, he had only mentioned the fact when they were alone. Ronan didn't want the others to know that he really enjoyed their music. Even if their music was so very different from anything else Ronan enjoyed.

He loved it when Peter sang, in every situation. He didn't just like it when Peter sang, he even loved it when he hummed softly without noticing.

Ronan was sure, if there was a god of music, it had to be Peter. He was music personified. Everything he said, every step that he took as he danced, was filled with rhythm. Whenever Ronan watched Peter, he felt happiness and peace. It wasn't just because he was deeply in love with him. Everyone Ronan had talked to felt the same.

But, despite everything, they never searched for a label. They self-published a CD, released a limited edition of 50, wrote countless songs, and played a few gigs, but nothing big ever happened.

So, one day Ronan started to look for a label all by himself. Luck was with him. Soon after he started searching, he actually found a label that wanted to publish their music: Nova Records. He showed the fruits of his search to Peter and it didn't take the Guardians too long to sign their contracts. Peter had insisted that Ronan would be their manager, otherwise, he had told his friends, he wouldn't sign.

And here he was, stuck with a bunch of a-holes who were in no way made to spend endless hours together without shouting at each other. But, Peter insisted that this showed that they were more than just a band, they were a family.

Ronan doubted it.

In his eyes, this was just a bad excuse. He and his friends never shouted at each other. Or rather: he and his one friend, Korath, never shouted at each other. His family most certainly didn’t shout at each other either.

Mindlessly answering Thor’s countless questions, he looked over to the bar where Peter stood, one scantily clad woman on each arm. Ronan frowned. Why did Peter always have to touch people? Couldn't he flirt with them without putting an arm around them?

Peter must have sensed Ronan's judgemental expression because he looked over to him and stared at him in confusion. Ronan shook his head softly. They should really talk about the boundaries of their relationship after the tour.

They had to, after all Ronan had planned to take their relationship to the next step, and that certainly wouldn't happen if Ronan got jealous of every person Peter was touching. That wasn't healthy.

Ronan had thought of the perfect plan to propose to Peter. It was going to happen in the week after the tour. The first two days Peter would stay in bed and catch up on all of the sleep that he had missed these last few weeks.

After this, they had to visit Yondu and Kraglin, Peter's foster parents. They would start to complain and get annoying if Peter didn't show up regularly. And, since Peter hadn't been able to visit or call (okay, he didn't want to call, that was a tiny difference, but Ronan couldn't blame him for that, Yondu was really annoying), during the tour, it was better if they got the visit over with sooner than later.

After they had visited Yondu and Kraglin, Ronan would order Peter to take a wellness weekend - wash away all the dirt and the stress of the tour to finally be able to relax again.

When Peter was relaxed and felt better than good, Ronan would order Peter's favorite food, pizza - he wasn't a man of many needs - and they would spend a beautiful evening together.

The evening was going to be so beautiful that, at one point, Ronan would ask him to marry him.

Ronan really hoped Peter would say yes. He probably would, but Ronan wasn't sure. He was more nervous than he had ever been before. He had wanted to ask Peter for weeks now, but they never had the time to be alone, and Ronan didn't know how to pop the question. It had to be quite romantic, but not kitschy. Serious, but also a bit funny.

It had to be perfect.

If the evening that Ronan had planned wasn't going to be perfect, he had to postpone his proposal until the next time that he could create a perfect moment. He really didn’t know how and when to make this happen again. Peter was whispering something into the ear of each of his girls.

 

“I have to go, my planet needs me,” he whispered to the girls.

“What?” the redhead to his left giggled.

“The time with you was really nice, but my manager needs me right now.”

“Oh does he?” The brunette whispered into his ear before she bit his earlobe. “Does he need you as much as we need you?”

“Believe me, he needs me even more.” Without further comment he let the girls alone at the bar and went over to Ronan.

Ronan was the man of his dreams. They had gotten to know each other when they were 16, after Peter had moved across the country for what Yondu promised to be the last time. Along with the new school he had made new friends—Gamora, Drax, Rocket, and Groot. They would later start making music together and form the Guardians of the Galaxy.

But, he also got to know Ronan. Even Peter thought Ronan was the most arrogant person in the beginning and Ronan, as he admitted later, had thought that Peter was a nice guy with a dumb face. This opinion changed after Gamora’s 17th birthday party. After Peter and Ronan had spent seven minutes in heaven together - of course the two guys who were into guys had to be paired up - they decided to give it a try and got to know each other better. They eventually started dating.

They had told only their closest friends. Ronan claimed that his family would dishonor him in the worst way possible, and he wasn't ready for that yet. Even 8 years later, he had not outed himself to his family.

“Hey, what's up, sweat peas?” he asked Ronan and Thor after he made the way over to them. “Why are you standing here all alone? Don't you want to dance?”

Ronan rolled his eyes. “No, I don't.”

“I didn't ask you, babe,” he proclaimed as he put an arm around Ronan's waist. “I asked my brother-of-sister-in-law-in-heart.”

“Don't worry, Peter, I already danced and I just took a break to tell your lovely manager how amazing your music sounds live. I almost wept through the whole concert!”

Peter laughed. “Oh, you! Did your mother not teach you to tell the truth?”

“My mother taught me to give an honest compliment.”

“What do you want to talk about?” Ronan demanded to know.

“Something I need to tell you under four eyes only.”

“You can hear with your eyes?” Thor grinned. “Astounding. I think I know more than one person who's seriously interested in this.”

Ronan rolled his eyes. “Thor, if you'd please leave us alone for a moment?”

“Sure. I don't want to disrupt the lovely couple.”

“We're not-”

“Shush it, Ro. He knows the truth.”

Ronan growled deeply. “Why the hell does he know?”

“Because he's Angela's brother?”

“I didn't think we were so close to them.”

“We aren't, but word travels fast.”

Ronan sighed.

As much as Peter loved Ronan, whenever he said something, Ronan would sigh, growl or roll his eyes at him. Sometimes he wondered how Ronan was able to continue to love him when he was always so annoyed by him.

 

“It doesn't matter,” Ronan said slowly. He knew Thor. Thor wouldn't tell anyone. His sly brother on the other hand…

There was more than one reason for Ronan not wanting to admit to their relationship in public. One was that he still hadn't come out to his family. They already hated Peter enough for their “friendship" and the fact that they were roommates. His family thought that Ronan could have done so much better and they blamed Peter for him not going on to study law, as was expected. Instead, he, in his father’s words, “destroyed his career by becoming the manager of a second class boyband.”

The other reason was that Ronan thought it was better for the image of the band. He hadn't asked for Peter to deny that he was bisexual, he would never do that, but he had asked him to stay calm about their relationship. A frontman who was still single was better for the business. Nobody wanted to dream about the hot and cute singer if he was in a deep and serious relationship with his manager. No one was even interested in them having a relationship, Ronan knew. He had read the fanfics.

“Why did you come over?”

“Because I think it's time you and I get somewhere more private.”

“Somewhere more naked?”

“Ronan, my man, you know me.”

“And since you also know me, Peter, my man, do you know the answer to your request?” Ronan answered drily.

“Oh, let me guess!” Peter grinned. “Peter Quill, love of my life, it would be my greatest pleasure to give some of my rare free minutes to give myself to your sweet embrace.”

“Obviously you're wrong. We won't go anywhere.”

Peter started to pout. “But why? It's not like anyone's paying attention to us anyway.”

“And again you're wrong. They are always watching you. Didn't you read the tabloids this morning? They saw you getting dangerously close to Gamora yesterday. Today they thought that you two were having an affair. Of course, there can't be a mixed band without any love going on.” He sighed. “It's enough that you put your arm around me, my love. You do that every time, so it's nothing special for them, even if your hand is dangerously close to my butt.”

“It's a nice butt,” Peter mumbled.

“I'm practically invisible for the photographers. I'm just the manager. I don't count as a person, I'm a tool. Your calendar, your maid, your nanny. I have a greater purpose in your life, I'm not something as fleeting as your little bar flirt.”

“I know, but-”

“Butts are for spanking.”

“... What?”

Ronan cleared his voice. “As I was saying, the moment your paparazzi see our relationship, I start to be a person. I won't be able to leave the house anymore, just like you. They will follow me all the time and I won't be able to do my job anymore.” Every day, Ronan was surprised that the paparazzi hadn't figured out their relationship yet. After all, Ronan and Peter were living together.

But, apparently nobody thought anything bad if your manager had the keys to your flat, bought groceries for you and even slept there. Or they hadn't made the connection between the guy who went to “visit” Peter all the time and Peter's manager. It was a mystery to him.

“Now Peter, please. Stop looking at me like that. You know I don't like your puppy face, and it won't help you this time.”

“Fiiiine.” Peter removed the hand from Ronan's waist but not without giving his butt a soft slap. He grinned. “Alright, Invisible Beauty, I'm going to dance for a moment. Maybe I can convince Gamora.”

“Good luck.”

Peter made a face. “Thanks. I'm going to need it.”

 

He had decided that he had enough interaction with the fans for today. After all, the aftershow party was already going on for quite a while. Even he couldn't remember exactly how long. Considering the number of drinks he had had, it was probably something between two and three hours. Three hours he had solely used for fan interaction.

Before the aftershow party, there had been the big ass concert and way too many photos with fans and autographs. That's why he headed to Gamora.

Peter always needed the best of luck when it came to Gamora. It wasn't because she applied to the stereotype of the “moody bitch" as some people thought. It was entirely Peter's fault. He was really annoying and he knew it. Especially because he loved to annoy Gamora. But, much to Peter's surprise, she endured it and they remained good friends. Their friendship was so deep that she had even agreed to Rocket’s stupid idea of forming a band.

There was only one problem: Gamora couldn't sing and neither could she play an instrument. So, Peter had taught her how to play the guitar. Thankfully, Gamora was a quick learner and now she played almost as well as Peter. She insisted that she had surpassed his skills by miles, but Peter was sure this wasn't true.

At the same time as he taught Gamora how to play the guitar, he had to teach Drax how to play the bass. His knowledge was limited, but the difference between bass and guitar wasn't that big, so it was possible.

Drax always thought that he was more of a drums guy, but Rocket already played the drums. They wound up having to convince him first. Nevertheless, Drax stated that it was a good idea that he had learned how to play bass since he really enjoyed it and they all agreed that it would be quite strange if a band had two drummers, but no bass.

When they finally started to have their first band practices in Rocket’s garage, Groot, Rocket’s best friend, tagged along despite insisting that he was not the type to play in a band and he didn't play anything of use. When they started to play their first songs, they all liked them, but they were all convinced that their music needed something special, something that would make them stand out amongst all the other rock bands.

That's how Rocket was finally able to convince Groot to join their band as their violinist. It was the right decision. They all loved Groot and they all thought that Groot’s music brought their band to the next level. And it did. After they had started to write their own songs, they started to play some gigs. Everybody loved them. And, thanks to Ronan, they had recently published their first big CD.

Sometimes, Peter tried to convince Ronan to join their band too, as a keyboarder, but he always denied the request. Maybe they would ask Gamora’s sister after the tour. He had to talk with the others about that possibility.

“Of course I'm dancing with you,” Gamora replied after Peter asked her. “The song's quite catchy.”

It was something of the Backstreet Boys. Ronan loved those guys. This was another secret that he had to keep. “Yeah, it is. It's called ‘Shining Star’.”

“I don't care,” she smiled and grabbed Peter's hand to drag him to the floor. With her other hand she grabbed Angela, her girlfriend, who grabbed with her free hand Sera, her other girlfriend (but not Gamora’s).

Angela was only going to dance for one song. Maybe Gamora would follow her back to the bar after a while, but she knew Sera was going to last. She always said she was the only nice one of the three women, and Peter couldn't agree more. Sera was not only beautiful, but she was also funny, witty and was able to dance, sing and play several instruments. More importantly, she understood Peter's problems with dating a dry and serious person.

At one point, when Gamora and Angela already had made their way back to the bar, Peter could see them kiss from time to time. Groot joined Peter and Sera on the dancefloor. Unlike the other Guardians, he really loved to dance, but, unlike Peter, he didn't dance all the time.

He had waited for Rocket to be drunk enough so he wouldn't feel lonely without Groot. He had brought the way too drunk Rocket back to his room, so now he was free to do whatever he wanted to, as he had quickly mentioned to Peter before he started to dance all for himself.

Peter envied him.

Groot didn't care what anyone thought when he was on the floor and dancing by himself. Peter, on the other hand, only danced without inhibition when he was all alone. When he was on the floor with other people he had to interact with them if they wanted.

 

It was around 3 am when someone had decided that the party was going to end, so the DJ killed the music. Most of the people were already gone, even most of the Guardians were gone. Groot was the last person on the dance floor. Peter was sitting next to Ronan at the bar, talking more to himself than to Ronan. Drax had gone to bed with his wife at one point, she was pregnant, and, from the look of it, Drax was the bigger mother hen from the two of them. Gamora and her girlfriends had gone too at one point.

“Time for bed?”

“Yes, Peter, it's time for bed.”

“How tired are you exactly?”

Ronan smirked. He knew what Peter was interested to know. “I won't fall asleep the moment I hit the mattress.”

“But the moment you hit me?”

“You still have the energy for doing the stuff where I hit you?”

“Yeeeah. Okay, no. You're right.” Peter yawned. “I'm dead ass tired.”

“And drunk.”

“Not that drunk. I can still get it up.”

“Can you?”

“Yeah. Let’s see if I make it to our room  without falling asleep.” He emptied his glass and stood up, holding his hand out to Ronan. “Come on, big guy. No one’s here anymore. We can hold hands without you complaining.“

“Why would I complain right now?” He took Peter's hand and stood up. “I'm happy for every minute I can touch you.”

They started to walk towards the door, following after Groot. “So you prefer these little moments over us touring?”

“It means he prefers you in private at home,” Groot answered instead.

“Oh.” Sometimes Peter wasn't the brightest. Ronan loved him regardless. He mumbled something so softly that Ronan wasn't able to understand him.

“I love you too, Peter.”

**Author's Note:**

> [The official Fanmix](https://8tracks.com/scorpling/aftershow)  
>  Rules for going on tour with the Guardians of the Galaxy:  
>   
> 


End file.
